


Salt, Sweat & Snow~

by untilthenextencore



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Claiming, F/M, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Snow, Snow Day, Snowed In, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthenextencore/pseuds/untilthenextencore
Summary: Snowy day sex one shot with Bearded Jimmy~.This was inspired by a lil ficlet masterfully created & written by the phenomenal ladygrange~!





	Salt, Sweat & Snow~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrange/gifts).

Ten little fingers curl in a mass of obsidian waves & curls, sculpted to perfection as usual. Slowly coming undone, unraveling in her hands also as usual. Ten little toes curl in the silk sheets, under the blankets.

And what’s more…

Under him.

The view from the window of the expansive field outside - usually lush & green - is now powdery white.

She’s vaguely aware of the strains of the music coming from the record player, the Dean Martin best of she had put on just before being suddenly swept off of her feet. Right now it was playing the insanely apropos “Baby, It’s Cold Outside”. And cold it was. The whole world it seemed was fast asleep under a blanket of white. Fast asleep. Hibernating. And all the while she was alive in the unreal. Slowly but expertly being driven out of her mind by the living, breathing Pre-Raphaelite fever dream hovering above her right then. Her gaze averted from the arresting emerald depths, wandering down that pale column of a throat following the meandering trail of a lone bead of sweat as it rolled down towards & became lost in the brief whisper of a charcoal forest that was his chest hair. Her lips & tongue soon followed in kind, reaping a low moan that hummed against her lips as a reward. A thank you.

The alliterativeness of the situation suddenly struck her, just as the taste of his flesh registers on her tongue: Salt, Sweat & Snow.

She feels the cool wind’s kiss - which had marked his skin before from when he had gone to fetch more firewood - weaken & melt under the heat of her own display of affection. Her teeth catch onto his collarbone, claiming it just as her fingers claim a curl at the nape of his neck. In return, she is claimed yet again.

Again & again.

Slim hips nestle in between soft thighs, welcomed by enveloping legs, greet & return that welcome with little kisses. Deep penetrating kisses. Trying to combat the chill outside by seeking out warmth inside. Not just any warmth, mind you. His favorite warmth. Her warmth. Soft warmth beats harsh cold every time.

His hips snap faster & faster causing ten little fingernails to score into his shoulders & back. Her voice catches, a gasp trapped in the back of her throat, breath feeling hot & still as now her fingers are captured by his curls, long raven tresses ensnaring the slim digits. Fingers which give the tresses a gentle tug as her legs capture & ensnare his hips, ankles crossing at his back.

She nearly gets lost in the smug upward curve of his full pink lips amidst the black forest that was his beard & the chuckle that accompanied it when she felt his hands - large and warmly callused - come up to cup her breasts as he descended onto his elbows. The slightly roughened pads of his thumbs circle her nipples in slowly tightening swirls. The sensation, coupled with the familiar, endearing little nuzzle he gave her, the delicious rasp of his whiskered cheek against her own smooth, downy cheek and neck as his lips mark her, branding her as his in a series of intensifying soft, wet kisses nearly drives her all the more insane. Delirious with delight.

It was too much. She fidgets, wriggling beneath him as his hips rocked into hers, a soft whimper escaping her lips, curling into his ear. He responds in kind, shaking his head with a low, husky. “Mmm-mmm…” Suddenly, his right hand leaves her breast, making her tremble as his fingers meander down in a gingerly trail to their next target between them. Just then she feels the kiss of his callused digit swirling on her most tender spot, all while his hips continue to churn, stoking the sea of flames deep with in her. Now her whimper turns into a mewl, turns into a whining moan. Frantic. Panting. Voice climbing in pitch just as she feels she is ascending into the stratosphere. Rushing to a height that is sure to be dizzying. Maddening.

The intensity of the heat he has her enveloped in startles her, even after all this time that they’d been together. All these years. She struggles to ground herself, seeking purchase in the only thing that seemed real then… Him.

Ten little fingers wind tighter in his curls. Ten little fingernails score into his shoulders & back. Ten little toes curl yet again as her legs encircle him, thighs embracing his hips, her whole body becoming a honey-sweet trap, a “tender trap” that Jimmy never intends on leaving.

As she loses herself in all his sweet words, being murmured in a voice that is as thick with laughter as with lust - and yes, love - she finds herself losing her voice. All her own sweet nothings & cries mold into one, laying heavy on her tongue, weighting it, silencing her, leaving her to pant mutely & plead with the rest of her tightening body, hands, fingers, legs, toes and teary, hazy-eyed gaze - that finally locks on & promptly loses itself in those arresting emerald depths of his - for relief. Sweet, sweet relief. And release.

Devilish creature that he is, that self-satisfied smirk never uncurls itself from his lips as he teasingly probes her. Thoroughly. “Mmm-hmm?” Knowing full well that as frenzied as he has her, she can’t even string a syllable together much less anything amounting to a verbal response. Instead she is left to just nod, pant & clutch at him, squeezing around him & earning deeper pounding thrusts that shoot her higher, further, deeper into delirium even as they did ground her, pinning her even more to the mattress.

Her head tilts back as she nearly goes boneless with bliss beneath him, her tight embrace seemingly being the only thing that keeps her from liquefying right on the spot. She is only barely able to focus her gaze back on him long enough to breathe his name in a whisper. “Jimmy… Jimmy…” Meaning it to be a whispered warning.

Jimmy, for his part, responds with a quickening of his hips, earning yet another shuddering gasp from her. He chuckles mirthfully, then sliding his left hand up to lace in her hair, bestowing upon her a deep, tender kiss that soon found itself interrupted by a raspy groan, as his head tilts back, wincing, brow furrowing, his breathing to starting to shudder slightly. Still, he never once lost the rhythm of his smooth, steady strokes, thumb still swirling on her clit.

His shaky breaths lead to a full body shudder, punctuated with her name & a confession uttered in a dreamy sigh. “I love you…”

Those three words of soft-spoken sweet heat singe her to her very core, making each & every part of her body, every last nerve & muscle & cell, every last atom of her, sing his praises as his name finally comes, comes again, and comes yet again in a shattered cry, “Jimmy!”, as she shatters against him & cums hard, melting under him. He is soon to follow with rapidly pounding thrusts which made the bedsprings cry themselves as he spills himself into her with a gruff hiss of her name.

There…

Right there…

Lying there with him…

Clinging to him just as much as he was clutching her to his chest…

Enveloping him just as much as she was enveloped by him…

She felt adrift, floating in heavenly ecstasy, floating in the unreal with Jimmy her most real. He was as much her anchor to earth as he was the catalyst for her skyward journey. And as they float back down together, locked in an embrace, wrapped in each other’s arms, lips meeting in kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss…

She felt a sense of forever with him. Sweet forever. She felt eternal. Precious. Exquisite & molten like the stars. The taste of salt. His taste of salt lingering on her tongue still. The taste of his sweat. Sharp little pearls. Bittersweet. Tickling her tongue as much as it did her flesh as he pulled her closer to press her body flush against his, making her smile rapturously. For in his embrace she felt precious, eternal, molten and miles away, worlds away, light-years and whole dimensions away from the wind and cold & powdery freezing cold clutches of the snow outside.

As usual Dino said it best. For the last thing she remembers before slipping into unconsciousness was the slow, languid, indolent kisses he presses to her lips, cheeks, temple & all along her profile as Dean Martin croons.

_“… I thought you ought to know my heart’s on fire_

_The flame it just leaps higher..._

_So I will weather the storm..._

_Why do I care how much it storms?..._

_I’ve got my love..._

_To keep me warm..._

_I’ve got my love to keep me warm…” _


End file.
